Eternal Glory
by xXMcIntyreXx
Summary: Nicole  Nikki  Hale was 16 when she was changed into an eternal creature. She goes through the same class every year learning the same things. One day she finally decides to recall the memories of her and Sir Robert Gould Shaw during the Civil War.


"Now! Who would like to tell us any facts they know about Mister Robert Gould Shaw?" questioned Mrs. Kennedy.

The entire class looked around desperately for some know it all to give an answer and save them from poor guess work.

It was first hour on a beautiful cloudy Monday morning, and I had History class. I smiled smugly to myself, listing random facts I knew about him in my head.

What would she want to know? His favorite color perhaps? That was definitely blue. He adored that color more than the others.

He loved the way it stood for courage or the midnight sky, and it represented our proud country as being full of pride an honor.

Maybe she would enjoy hearing about his favorite activity. That was definitely an easy one- horseback riding.

He liked doing that in his spare time when he wasn't training his regiment. That probably wasn't what she was looking for.

I could drone for hours and hours about how cute it was when he stressed over little things that didn't make a difference.

Maybe not... how about that there's a little scar just underneath his right ear that's barely visible unless you see it extremely close.

I knew that too. They didn't though. They never would. That was okay with me, because I hear the same things every year when I take this class.

Year after year moving from school to school and learning the same things in grade 11 over and over again became boring.

"Can anyone even tell me the love of his life?" she was shocked that nobody had a vast knowledge of the Civil War general.

The room remained silent with blank looks across the faces of each pupil. The love of his life. That was definitely an easy one.

"Annie Haggarty! Seriously people read your textbook!" she exclaimed. This was false. It was most definitely not Annie.

She and he had a small courtship before the war, much of which I hadn't cared at all. It was only in the last few months before his death he found the one.

Nearly two days after the Battle of For Wagner I was changed, forced to live forever with a blood lust that I could only learn to control with time.

As angry as I had been with my brother for biting me, I wish I could have died with Robert. Jasper had only done it to keep me from dying.

So when you put it that way, I couldn't have been too upset. What would you do if your little sister was near death?

I slowly leaned back in my chair, attempting to remember the details as if it had just happened yesterday.

Then again when you can live forever, one hundred years isn't a long time... but then again when you think about your human life it is.

Jasper had left for the war nearly a year before I had. His regiment was formed before the 54th of Massachusetts.

I had to stay with mom while she was on her death bed from cancer. Although it wasn't properly diagnosed I knew that's what it was.

He came back eventually, only to find me an inch from my last breath. Mom had died two weeks after he was long gone.

The word was that he fell in love, and had made mistakes. I was only around fifteen at the time. I didn't understand.

He would have been against me going to war, because from what he told me I was in pretty bad condition when they found me after the battle of Fort Wagner.

I would never forget anything that happened in the last years of my beating heart. Everything would be etched into my mind.

How could I start the story? I would love to tell it to the class and see how many people believed it...

Heck if I wasn't there I wouldn't believe me either... but... oh well! Here it goes... from the beginning.

I was sixteen that year, and nothing had been stopping me from staying out of the war as much as possible.

For my worst enemy was one Mister Robert Gould Shaw. I hadn't known that yet, It wasn't as if we'd known eachother all of our lives.

I was of consenting age, and he was twenty three. Living for over a hundred years, having to repeat 'learning' about him can make me upset.

I let out a deep sigh, and closed my eyes. I took soothing breaths and let the memories flood back into my brain.


End file.
